


Good Girl

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Possessive Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: She's his good girl.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Good Girl

He presses her against the elevator wall, hands skimming under the skirt of her dress, fingers brushes over the lace of her string that leaves nothing to the imagination. 

He knows that, because she’d flash him as she walked out of the bedroom and he had a hard time keeping himself in check. Had to hold himself back from bending her over the next horizontal surface and rip them apart, held himself back from driving his leaking cock deep into her wet heat. 

His dick is still hard as he grinds against her hips, has been hard since he saw her in the beautiful dress she bought this morning. She had dragged him along to watch her try it on and he had wanted to go into the dressing room with her, just to tear the fabric apart. 

“Dean,” She whispers as he kisses her throat, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her perfume. 

He quickly kisses her again before she can tell him to stop, swallows the little whimpers and moans that he causes, drinks them in and bottles them up, keeping them in his memories for lonesome nights that he is sure would come sooner or later.

Her blunt nails dig into the base of his neck, his scalp, messes up his hair, he doesn’t even care.

The elevator dings, and she pushes him away, straighten herself up with a playful smile before she gets out and waits for him to follow.

They stand on the floor, in front of them the entrance to the posh restaurant. It’s not his scene, it’s not even hers, he knows, but her parents are in town. 

“Be nice, alright?” She smiles up at him, her fingers brushes at the corner of his mouth. 

“I can’t stand your stepdad.” He murmurs, runs a hand through his hair and bends down to kiss her, doesn’t even mind if her lipstick dirties up his lips again.

She chuckles, “I can’t stand him either but be civil, okay? It’s just one night.” 

Dean knows of her stepdad, a rich powerful man who had done indecent things to women in his company, wishes sometimes that he wasn’t a human being but a supernatural monster, one he could kill because he wouldn’t think twice about it.

“I’m fucking hard, I don’t think I can make it through dinner.” He grits his teeth and sees her eyes wandering to his crotch. 

She bites on her bottom lip, a sly smile on her face. It does nothing to make his cock soften because he loves that smile and gets fucking weak when she bites her lip. 

He leans down and whispers into her ear with a tingle of hope, “Is there a chance I can get you to the bathroom, like, now?”

She straightens his suit jacket, her hands fists into his collar. “Dean!” A lopsided smirk on her lips.

“I mean it,” He says, “I wanna fuck you so bad, baby.” It’s the truth, he doesn’t know how long he can go, feels like he’s going to burst.

“We’re late as it is.” 

Dean straightens himself, runs the back of his hand over his mouth and looks at her. “Alright, but I swear, as soon as I get you alone, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.”

She laughs, probably thinks that he’s joking but he really doesn’t kid around. It’s a beautiful sound nonetheless. 

He wants it. Wants to push her against the wall of the bathroom, make her watch herself in the mirror when he makes her come on his cock alone, wants to fill her up, make her fucking leak his cum when she talks to her stepdad. 

Dean sighs when she takes his hand and lets her drag him into the restaurant.

*

Her stepdad talks about something Dean can’t be bothered to listen to. He can feel that the hatred between them is mutual, which doesn’t make it easier for him. 

The stepdad talks about  _ his little girl  _ being all grown up, how she was such a good girl. He hopes the stepdad never laid a fucking hand on the girl that is his now. Because then, he wouldn’t even care if the dude’s not a supernatural being when stepdad will look into the barrel of Dean’s gun.

There’s one thing Dean agrees, though. He wants to tell him how good his girl is in bed, how she’s being a good girl when she swallows his cock and sucks at his balls like it’s the best thing she ever had, making him see fucking stars when he comes down her throat.

Fuck. Dean should  _ not _ be thinking that, with her parents sitting across from him. 

Stepfather and daughter argue as he swallows a bite. She leaves a snappy remark, making Dean proud.

“That mouth of yours,” Her stepdad mutters under his breath and rolls his eyes before he looks at Dean.

And Dean bites back a smirk, because yeah, that mouth of hers can do things, alright. He loves it when she runs that said mouth, talks dirty to him, fucking gets off only thinking about that fucking mouth of hers.

He thinks about the soft of her lips, the smoothness of her tongue when he sucks on it. The sweet taste that drives him fucking crazy. It’s almost as sweet as her cunt.

Thinks about how she writhes when he laps and sucks at her slick folds, how she tastes on his tongue when he fucks her with it, how she begs him for more and more. How sometimes, she calls him daddy, too.

Unconsciously, Dean places a hand on her thighs, when he notices that she’s upset. He strokes her, calms her down, feels that she parts her legs, inviting him in and how can he deny what’s been offered to him. 

Her mother is talking to him and Dean smiles, answers her politely, while he shoves food into his mouth with one hand as the other hand inches closer to her pussy. He rubs at the lace, while he tells them the story of how he earns his money (it’s all a lie but they don’t need to know the truth). 

She tenses but keeps on eating, sends daggers against her stepdad with her glare while Dean grabs her string, pushes it out of the way and strokes her folds with his fingers, paints fucking art on her cunt as she leans back a little, giving him full access.

He pushes a thick finger in as the waitress takes away their plates. Neither one of them wanted a dessert, opting for coffee instead. 

How can he think about dessert when all he wants to eat is her pussy.

She lays her head on his shoulder. Her face flush and he kisses her forehead while he works her open with two of his fingers, groaning into her hair as he imagines his cock pumping in and out of her slick heat.

Dean can’t make her come, not here. Maybe also for the selfish reason that he  _ always _ wants to hear it, hates it when she can’t be as loud as he wants her to be. 

They drink up their espressos so quick he burns his tongue. She makes up an excuse that she’s not feeling well and Dean rubs the wet slick on his dress pants, can’t bring himself to care when they can see the remains. 

He shakes her stepdad’s hand with the fingers that’s been inside of  _ his little girl _ , chuckles at the absurdity of it all. 

They didn’t make it out of the parking garage, because as soon as they’re in the Impala, she climbs into his lap, her deft fingers works his belt open and pulls at his boxer briefs, eases it down to free his aching cock before she lowers herself down on it so fast he almost passed out.

“Want it bad, baby?” He’s cocky, he knows and she rolls her eyes playfully before she nods.

“Yeah, take what you want,” He coos, his hands on her hips, fingertips digging into her soft flesh as she leans her forehead against his. “That’s it,” He sucks on her tongue, relishing the sweetness he thought about before, “Ride me, baby. Just like that… good girl.”

There’s a sound close by. Footsteps. A car beeps. Dean’s too lost in the tight heat of her pussy, too lost in the clenching of her sweet cunt, too lost in the kisses she spreads on his lips, his cheeks, his jaw.

And if it’s her parents, he hopes that her stepdad hears what Dean says to her while she fucks herself on his throbbing cock. “Good girl,” He praises, “Taking my cock so good, sweetheart.  _ My _ good fucking girl, ain’tcha?”


End file.
